You Remind Me of a Donut
by Finnjr63
Summary: A fusion with Steven and Connie turns into a romantic accident when they are about to eat a strawberry donut. (Contains Stevonnie romance. Also, reviews appreciated.)


**Hey, guys. Just a quick note: I've been running into some major problems and obstacles while I was writing down the 6** **th** **chapter of Steven Universe – Dimensional Butterfly 2. I sorta got writer's block, and I got a lot of schoolwork getting in my way, to the point where I barely touch my computer anymore, and there's a lot of stories to flesh out. (Cough…Cough…Starco…)**

 **So clearly, the sequel might not be finished by August. But perhaps by luck, I can do that.**

 **So in the meantime, this is a Stevonnie fanfiction for you Steven and Connie shippers. (Note: For Stevonnie, there's gonna be a lot of 'their', 'he' and 'she', as I'm not really sure how to properly use two people of different genders together.)**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a sunset going down, and two kids were just sitting down near the Beach House, watching the sun go down.

That was Steven and Connie.

If it was anytime that the two could hang out until night, the two would always be at the beach in the evening to watch the sun go down.

While watching the sun go down, Steven asks Connie a question.

"Hey, Connie. I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it, Steven?" asked Connie.

"It was a lot of fun when we fused together into Stevonnie. I had a lot of fun. You too, right?"

"Of course. It was an experience. And you somehow got me out of shyness of dancing in front of other people because of it. Why do you ask that?"

Steven turned a little red for a bit, and he sweat just a little. However, the blush was barely noticeable, so Connie didn't notice it.

"I felt like…doing it again. What do you think about that?" asked Steven. Connie just sat there, staring at Steven with awe inside her. Her mouth was a bit open in awe, and her mouth slowly turned into a small smile.

"I would love to have that experience again."

"Cool." Steven stood up, and held out his hand to Connie. "Mind if I have this dance with you?" he happily asked. Connie blushed a little bit, but again, it was barely noticeable, so Steven didn't notice.

"Yes. I would have this dance." said Connie.

Steven got out his phone, went to one of his favorite songs, and pressed play. He put the phone on the ground and now, the two began to dance.

They began doing a duet dance together, and it seemed like they were having a really fun time. As the minutes went by, they giggled and laughed as they continued dancing and Steven's gem began to glow. The glow went brighter and brighter until the music and the glow stopped altogether.

When the glow stopped, they transformed into Stevonnie.

"It worked!" said Steven.

"Of course. Now let's have some fun!" exclaimed Connie.

Stevonnie got Steven's phone and put it in their pocket. After that, they began running around Beach City, having the time of their life.

* * *

"So what should we do first?" asked Connie.

"I wanna go to the Big Donut!" exclaimed Steven.

"To the Big Donut it is!"

They ran to the Big Donut to get some treats. When they went inside, Lars and Sadie were there, just doing their usual stuff when they were at work. However, that all seemed to stop when Stevonnie went in.

Lars and Sadie immediately opened their mouths in awe as Stevonnie went closer to them.

"Oh, hi again…" said Lars, stuttering. "H-how can I help…m-me…" Stevonnie just stares at the two, with a smile.

"Two donuts…please…" said Stevonnie, flipping his/her hair.

"S-S-sure…" said Lars, continuing to stutter. Sadie quietly gets a bag of two donuts and plops them on the counter.

"Now…how much do I pay you…?" asked Stevonnie. Not wanting to disappoint Stevonnie a bit like last time, Sadie answers with:

"T-two bucks…" said Sadie. Stevonnie gets two dollars out of his/her pocket and puts it in the counter, as Sadie gives Stevonnie the bag. As Stevonnie begins to walk out, he/she answers with:

"Now that's…a very good business practice."

As they leave, Lars and Sadie look at each other with stunned faces. But before they leave the door, Lars interrupts Stevonnie.

"Wait!" he shouted. Stevonnie turns around to Lars. "I-I wanted to ask you…what's your name?" Stevonnie smiles.

"You can call me Stevonnie." he/she said. Stevonnie then leaves the door as Lars and Sadie still look at each other with stunned faces. Sadie asks Lars something.

"So his…or her…I don't know…name is Stevonnie?" asked Sadie.

"That's what he…or she…told me." said Lars.

"That person reminds me of Steven and his friend."

"Really? Now that I think about it, the person looks like a combination between the two…eh…it's just a coincidence."

* * *

Stevonnie goes to a nearby bench like last time, and opens the bag. Inside the bag was a chocolate donut, and a strawberry donut with sprinkles.

"Aww nice!" exclaimed Stevonnie. "One chocolate donut for me, and a strawberry donut with sprinkles for…me." he/she sits down at the bench, picks up the strawberry donut, and is about to eat it, when Connie interrupts Steven.

"Hey, Steven. You want to know what I'm thinking?" asked Connie.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Steven.

"This strawberry donut…looks really nice…it looks sweet, it looks strong, and it's just a beautiful thing to look at."

Steven was reminded of the time when he and Connie were at Rose's room. He was attacked by a fake Connie and the fake Connie stated that he liked the real Connie. At the time, he was thinking about the book, but since then, it seemed like his feelings for Connie went deeper and deeper until he just couldn't stop thinking about her.

However, while thinking about that fantasy, Steven accidentally muttered something out of his mouth.

"Just like you…" said Steven. Stevonnie's left cheek blushed and clamped his left hand into his mouth. However, as they were sharing the body, Connie obviously heard what Steven said.

"S-Steven?" asked Connie, her right cheek blushing. The left hand leaves the mouth. "Did you just…compare me to the donut?"

"Um…uh…" Steven didn't know what to do, and Stevonnie began to turn red. However, the panic caused the fusion to stop and now Steven and Connie were separated again. Both of them immediately turned red, and Steven was constantly stuttering.

"F-forget what I said, Connie! I…didn't know what I...was thinking!" Steven tried to change the subject, but just that one line seemed to interest Connie into what Steven was thinking.

"Steven…just stop the stuttering…don't be afraid." said Connie. "If there's anything that you want to say to me, then go ahead." Steven turned red, and began to sweat. But, since Connie looked relaxed, he decided to let it out.

"Connie…I compared you to the donut, because…" Steven was slow in his words. "Every time I see a really good donut, it sometimes reminds me of you. It's strange, but…that what I think."

"So…you think I'm really…sweet, strong and beautiful? Just like this donut?" asked Connie, obviously blushing.

"Y-yes…" said Steven. "I think of you like that…" he was expecting for things to turn awkward, but what he got was something different. Actually, it was the opposite of what he was expecting it to be.

Connie went closer to Steven, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Steven immediately turned red, as he didn't know that Connie would even do that. He looked surprised at first, but then he returned the passion by kissing her on the cheek.

Both of them giggled for a bit. Connie blushed for a bit, as she now has feelings for a special friend of hers.

"Well…now…every time I see a donut, it will always remind me of you." said Connie. Steven giggles.

"It sure will. This event might be stuck in our heads for a while." said Steven.

"Definitely. But anyway, let's eat our donuts." said Connie.

The two of them began eating their donuts as they were watching the sun go down. Steven and Connie realized that not only were their donuts delicious, the donuts will always remind them on how they now like each other, and how this event will never be forgotten.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **And that was You Remind Me of a Donut. What did you think of this fanfiction? I'll see you all in the next story.**


End file.
